


Hang on for a Ride

by dragonydreams



Series: Captain Canary & Rogue Canary Tumblr Prompt Fics [17]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Multi, Prompt Fill, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara, Mick and Leonard are sent to steal something from an amusement park and decide to have some fun while they're there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hang on for a Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stefaniegk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefaniegk/gifts), [kismet76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kismet76/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from DC Comics, Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie_quill for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: I'm combining prompts again. stefaniegk asked for: “Fuck I feel like I got hit by a car… Wait I did? And it was your car?” Rogue Canary; and kismetkomskaikru asked for Rogue Canary where Sara and Len team up on Mick!

The amusement park was closed for the night, but that didn't stop Leonard, Mick and Sara from entering. In fact, it was their mission to enter after hours. 

Gideon had picked up on some future tech in one of the displays that might be able to stabilize the ship and Rip had dispatched the resident thieves and assassin to acquire it.

Sara shuddered as they walked through the deserted park. 

"Don't tell me you're scared," Leonard teased, walking beside her.

Sara rubbed her hands along her crossed arms. "Not scared. These places creep me out enough when they're open; this is just plain freaky."

Mick swung an arm around Sara's shoulders. "Don't worry; we'll protect you from the big, scary, non-existent freaks."

Sara elbowed him in the side good-naturedly. "My hero," she said, laughing. 

"You know it," Mick agreed, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"What did we say about PDA?" Leonard asked.

"Only if we're all in on it," Sara said, grabbing Leonard's arm and pulling him close so she could kiss his cheek.

He hummed his appreciation of the kiss, and then said, "Yes. Only I thought I'd said… 'Don't'."

"Lighten up," Mick said. "There's no one here to see. May as well enjoy the freedom to be ourselves while we can."

"Is that why you wore the skirt?" Leonard asked Sara.

Sara shrugged and looked down at the loose skirt that ended just above her knees and the knee-high boots that covered her lower legs. "We're not expecting a fight. Can't a girl dress up a little to go out with her guys?"

"This isn't a date," Leonard pointed out.

"Sure it is," Mick countered. "We're out, alone, with our girl; at an amusement park no less."

"We're on a job," Leonard insisted.

"Can't it be both?" Sara asked, skipping ahead of the boys and twirling so that her skirt flared up nearly high enough to show her black lacy underwear. Nearly.

Both men groaned in appreciation and frustration, but remained a few paces behind her so that they could take full advantage of watching Sara walking in a skirt and heeled boots.

It wasn't long before Leonard spotted the _Mysteries of Tomorrow_ tent and led the others to it. They quickly found the item Rip wanted and Leonard pocketed it.

"Who wants to play now?" Mick gleefully asked, rubbing his hands together.

"What did you have in mind?" Sara countered.

"Bumper cars," Mick suggested. 

"Seriously?" Sara asked, not having expected that answer.

"Sure, why not?" Leonard agreed. 

It didn't take them long to find the ride Mick wanted, and an even shorter a time for Mick to get it operational. 

The three of them climbed into the small cars and began speeding around the space. Mick chose the fire engine car, Sara the police car, and Leonard opted for a simple black one with purple racing stripes.

Mick delighted in chasing first Leonard and then Sara; bumping into them for all that he was worth. 

It didn't take long for Sara and Leonard to silently agree to team up against Mick, attacking him from either side. Leonard came around and together he and Sara pushed Mick back and back until he was trapped between them and the side of the track. 

After one particularly hard jolt from them; Mick, who was seated rather perilously as it was, without a seat belt, fell out of his car and hit his head hard enough to pass out.

"Mick!" Sara squealed, jumping out of her car to run and check on him. She knelt next to him and lifted his head into her lap as she checked his pulse. "He's breathing, pulse is steady."

"Wouldn't have thought these little cars would be strong enough to dislodge someone as big as Mick," Leonard commented, coming over to sit next to them.

“Fuck, I feel like I got hit by a car…" Mick groaned. He slowly opened his eyes to see Sara looking down at him with relief. He looked around. "Wait, I did. And it was your car?” He looked back and forth between Leonard and Sara. 

"It was both of us," Sara confirmed. "Sorry."

"My head's in your lap. Nothing to be sorry about," Mick said, leering up at her.

"Pig," Sara admonished, half-heartedly.

"You know you love it," Mick retorted, leaning up so he could kiss her. Sara kissed him back, glad that he was no worse for wear.

Leonard shifted closer to them, settling in to enjoy the show, when Mick broke the kiss and turned to him. "Don't think I forgot you," he said before kissing Leonard, just as thoroughly.

Letting her boys have a moment, Sara stood and went to turn off the ride, plunging them into darkness.

"What happened to the lights?" Mick asked.

"I thought it was time to move the party somewhere a little more comfortable," Sara answered.

"Back to the ship?" Leonard asked, getting to his feet, along with Mick.

Sara shook her head and bit her lip, a playful gleam in her eye. Mick loved that look.

"Don't want to wait that long," Sara said. "I bet they have a bounce house here."

"An excellent suggestion," Mick said, throwing an arm around Sara's shoulders. She reached back and grabbed Leonard's hand, pulling him along.

"A bounce house? Really, Sara?" Leonard drawled. 

"You got any better ideas for somewhere comfortable for the three of us to fool around?" Sara challenged.

"Trapeze net," Leonard instantly responded.

"Too high up," she countered. "Mick just hit his head. He shouldn't be climbing anything aside from us."

"Here, here," Mick agreed.

"No suggestions from you?" Leonard asked Mick.

"I like the bounce house idea," Mick said, shrugging.

"Of course you do," Leonard said with a sigh. "Bounce house it is."

"You don't have to sound so upset," Sara teased him. "You're getting laid, too. That's always a good thing."

"When you put it that way…" Leonard pulled on Sara's hand as they stopped in front of the bounce house, pulling her into a kiss, his tongue pushing past her lips as she gasped in surprise at the suddenness of the kiss before melting into it.

Mick kicked off his boots and crawled into the bounce house, bouncing on his knees slightly as he watched and waited for Sara and Leonard to join him. He didn't have to wait long.

"Shoes off," Mick instructed them as their kiss ended and they moved to the entrance of the bounce house. They did as Mick said, with an eye roll from Leonard, and joined him.

Sara nimbly moved to Mick's far side and dropped to her knees next to him, making them bounce slightly. Mick wrapped an arm around her waist as he pulled her in for a kiss. 

Leonard was glad Mick and Sara were otherwise occupied as he inelegantly crawled across the unstable surface. When he reached them, he removed first Sara's coat, then Mick's, and then his own. 

He pressed against Mick's back, nipping and kissing his neck, his hands reaching around Mick to cup Sara's breasts. She moaned, pressing into Leonard's hands, slipping her mouth along Mick's jaw until she could reach Leonard's skin-warmed lips.

Mick's hands slid down her back to grab her ass, pressing her against his body before moving down her legs and back up under the material of her skirt so he could lower her panties. Once the material had reached her knees, he wasted no time in dipping a finger inside her. He hummed his pleasure at finding her wet already.

"Too bad you didn't let me in on this plan," Leonard said, breathing harshly as Sara opened Mick's pants. "I would have brought supplies."

"I've got condoms," Sara said, "but no lube."

"You always have condoms," Mick said, grabbing a couple out of her discarded coat's inside pocket.

"I like to be prepared for all situations," Sara said, taking a condom from Mick and rolling onto him.

"Lie back," Sara instructed, pressing against Mick's chest. She kicked off her panties before straddling him. 

"I like when you wear skirts," Mick said, his hands going to her waist to help guide her over him. With a grunt of pleasure from him and a sigh from her, Sara slid down his length. 

"So do I," Leonard agreed, freeing his own erection, which he began to stroke.

Mick leaned up on one elbow and reached for Leonard with his free hand. "I believe that's for me," Mick said, taking the head of Leonard's cock in his mouth. 

Leonard reached out to Sara to help maintain his balance as she began to rock against Mick. The house bounced under and around them, making Leonard's position all the more precarious. 

"Leonard," Sara whimpered and reached for him, meeting him in a desperate kiss. The change in angle pressed Leonard deeper into Mick's mouth, but the bigger man only moaned his approval.

They moved together urgently, aided by the bounce house, and soon were racing each other to completion, upon which they collapsed together in a heap as the "floor" undulated around them.

"I must say," Leonard drawled, several minutes later, his head resting on Mick's stomach, "this has been one of our best assignments so far."

"Things do tend to work best when it's just us," Mick agreed.

"That's because we're the perfect team," Sara said.

"In all senses of the word," Leonard concurred. "Now let's get out of this damn thing, I'm starting to get sea-sick."

Sara and Mick laughed, but started pulling their clothes together and helped Leonard back to solid ground. 

That's what partners did, after all. They helped each other.

The End


End file.
